Une tasse de thé amer
by Dagron
Summary: Qui a dit que la bataille finale contre l'Organisation serait victorieuse? Tentative de Heiji x Shiho...


_Dédicacé à Sargon88 pour m'avoir laissé écrire le premier jet en chat, et offert des suggestions pour l'améliorer, ainsi qu'à Claude-le-noctambule qui m'a encouragé à finir ce One Shot. Merci._

**Une tasse de thé amer.**

--:--

Il restait allongé, l'esprit tranquille pour une fois. Pas d'ombre noire en train de le pourchasser, pas d'énigme à résoudre ou de meurtrier à arrêter. Seul lui échappait encore un voleur au clair de lune, et encore, il avait l'impression qu'il le rencontrerait à nouveau lorsque le destin le voudrait, soit bien assez tôt.  
Toute la lumière avait été faite, sauf sur deux éléments. Deux éléments proches de lui, chers à son cœur, bien qu'il le nie.

Il jeta un œil à sa tasse de thé. Un thé aux couleurs rouges, ambrées. Un thé aux couleurs de ses cheveux à elle.  
Et l'autre, était-il un café, ou un chocolat?  
Il l'ignorait à cet instant, mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins une ombre dans cette chambre d'hôpital si blanche.

La porte grinça, et une personne entra, tenant dans ses mains couvertes de bandages une tasse au contenu sombre, aux couleurs marron foncé.

Elle lui sourit.  
Il hocha la tête.

Mais lentement, il avait eu du mal à se mettre dans la position tête relevée où il se trouvait. C'est à peine s'il pouvait bouger ses jambes. Son dos, il le sentait à chaque instant, et cette douleur là était accompagnée parfois de maux de crâne.

"Tu es sure de toi, Kazuha? Tu ne regretteras pas tes paroles?" Dit-il, la regardant d'un œil triste. Il avait été un témoin indirect de la scène, mais les effets qu'elle produirait sur l'autre ne lui avait pas échappés.

La jeune femme hocha silencieusement la tête, ses longs cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas pu attacher faute de doigts habiles glissant sur ses épaules. Elle s'était assise à ses côtés et semblait s'obstiner à se murer dans le silence tandis qu'elle fixait sa boisson chaude.

Il la fixa un moment, attendant vainement qu'elle réponde autrement. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce qui est dit est dit. Il ne pu qu'observer d'un visage presque imperturbable tandis qu'une larme coula des yeux de la jeune femme pour se jeter dans la tasse. Un regret douloureux, mais obstiné.

Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.  
Tous deux savaient qu'elle avait donné des raisons stupides, qu'elle avait mentit pour se justifier et protéger l'autre de ses craintes. Mais s'il y avait justement une chose pour laquelle une grande sœur est prête à sacrifier son bonheur, c'est bien pour protéger celui du petit frère.

Même si cela signifie le faire souffrir un peu.

--:--

L'orage faisait rage sur la maison du professeur Agasa. Les gouttes tombaient les une après les autres, en cordes, transformant le ciel sombre en prison humide, éclairé, par moments, d'éclairs rageurs.

Le jeune homme se tenait debout devant la vitre, observant ce spectacle à la fois fascinant et angoissant. Il n'était pas seul, cependant sa compagne préférait tourner le dos au déluge, la tête baissée, frissonnant à chaque coup de tonnerre.

Le vieux scientifique n'était pas là. Il était à l'hôpital, en train de soigner ses blessures, veiller aux autres.

Et elle, elle ne répondait à chacune des tentatives de conversation de l'autre que par un silence.

Voyons qu'elle s'obstinait à rester enfermée dans son mutisme, le jeune homme soupira. Il retira de sa tête sa casquette afin de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à se rassurer, à diminuer la tension.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, abandonnant les sujets triviaux pour en venir à la cause de l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme. Ses traits devinrent secs, mais dans ses yeux se lisaient sa mélancolie et sa compassion. Ses paroles étaient dures, mais il savait que c'était pour son bien.

Elle ne semblait pas réagir tout d'abord, mais il voyait bien qu'elle écoutait. Elle était devenue raide.

... Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et prononça le nom qui, en l'espace de 24 heures, semblait être devenu tabou.

Cela eut plus de réaction qu'il n'escomptait. La jeune femme se releva et se retourna pour le fixer d'un air si féroce qu'il recula en arrière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y comprendre? Elle siffla. Comment pouvait-il prétendre comprendre ses sentiments?

Remit de son choc, l'homme à la frange en pique attrapa la main que la jeune femme avait pointée sur lui dans sa colère. Elle se tut, regardant son visage avec des yeux à la fois apeurés et implorants. Ce qu'elle vit dans les siens n'était que bienveillance et tristesse.

"Ne te trompes pas..." Dit-il. "Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des morts sur la conscience."  
Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux courts, et la fit glissa entre ses doigts. Des cheveux rouges, blanchit par la nuit et l'orage.

Il se souvint avec regret, des regrets amers de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

La veille... Cela semblait s'être passé il y a des siècles, pourtant il s'en souvenait de chaque détail, de chaque moment avec une précision qui l'effrayait. La jeune femme face a lui aussi, évidemment.

Elle avait vu, tout comme lui, Kudo se faire descendre devant lui.  
Alors que cela devait être sa soirée victorieuse, la fin de l'organisation qu'il avait tant peiné pour orchestrer, il était à terre, blessé par une balle perdue. Une balle dont la détonation semblait résonner de toutes parts. Heiji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses oreilles sonnaient encore, tandis que son cerveau assimilait ce qui s'était passé. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'inaction, et ça il en était bel et bien conscient.  
Pris de rage, Heiji s'était emparé d'une des armes à feu de ses adversaires, s'assurant en même temps de la sécurité de Kudo, qui respirait encore, et en avait descendu deux, trois, puis quatre, ignorant les balles qui sifflaient prés de sa peau...

Bon sang, où étaient ces agents du FBI quand on en avait besoin? Et la police de Tokyo?

Miyano, c'est bien comme cela qu'elle s'appelait vraiment?, quant à elle, était restée immobile, figée dans sa stupeur. Elle était agenouillée, le regard vide, à côté de Kudo. La maudissant intérieurement, Heiji s'était interposée entre elle et un des hommes en noir venu de l'autre côté...  
Un homme avec de longs cheveux argentés.

Il avait fallu que Kazuha choisisse ce moment là pour apparaître sur la scène... Au bras de l'homme en question, en otage. Il ne pouvait pas tirer, pas sur cet homme au risque de toucher son amie d'enfance.

Il vit l'homme viser la femme derrière lui. Un choix horrible se présentait alors à lui... Laisser mourir celle derrière lui, et tenter de sauver Kazuha sans mal ou tirer au risque de blesser cette dernière, mais en sauvant la petite neechan qui n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connue.

Sa décision fut vite prise. Il leva, les bras tremblants, son arme pour la pointer sur Gin. Il savait qu'il risquait non seulement de toucher Kazuha, mais de tuer l'homme au lieu de l'immobiliser... Kudo avait bien dit que cet homme devait être prit vivant... Mais il ne pourrait pas le laisser abattre celle qu'il protégeait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il serra la mâchoire, se sentant grelotter malgré la chaleur qui l'entourait. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains moites entourer les siennes, guider sa visée, stabiliser son tir. Il tira.

Kazuha hurla, avant de trébucher et tomber à terre. L'homme à noir, quant à lui, fixa de ses yeux glacés la femme aux cheveux auburn.  
"Sherry..." Soupira-t-il avant de tomber à terre à son tour, un mince filet de sang apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres, son regard figé.

Kazuha était indemne, si ce n'est terrifiée. Il lui agrippa le bras, releva celle qui l'avait aidé à la dernière seconde, et les pria de s'enfuir, vite. Il n'avait pas le temps de la remercier, il devait s'occuper de Kudo. Gin était mort sur le coup.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait face à Miyano Shiho, cette inconnue qu'il avait pourtant connue sous les traits d'une jeune et innocente écolière.

Kudo était vivant, elle ne le comprenait pas ça?  
Il était grièvement blessé, certes, mais il s'en sortira, il trouvera un autre moyen de détruire l'organisation maintenant que Gin était mort.

Il regardait la jeune femme devant lui, et ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir noyé par un flot d'émotions. Des émotions qu'il avait tenté de mettre de côté, d'oublier... Faire comme si tout allait bien... Mais devant les yeux de cette inconnue, ces yeux si perçants et tristes, il fut surpris par une larme.

Apparemment, la jeune chimiste fut surprise aussi, et leva, hésitante, sa main libre pour essuyer la larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur sa peau mat.

--:--

Il reposa sa tasse de thé sur le plateau devant lui. Il était bien plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et l'orage qui grognait dehors...

"Tu n'aurais pas un peu de sucre?" Demanda Kudo, voyant que Kazuha s'était enfin remise de ses larmes à elle.

Elle le fixa un moment, puis rit. Un rire triste, qui la moquait elle.  
"Non, désolée," fit-elle.

Il pouvait la sentir maintenant, l'odeur si forte du café.  
"Tu prends ton café noir?" Demanda-t-il.

Il se souvenait avoir posé cette même question hier, à une autre femme... Une femme aux cheveux couleur de thé qui l'avait finalement aidé, malgré tout, à retrouver sa taille normale. Cela semblait si naturel de sa part, de prendre son café noir... Mais de la part de Toyama...

"D'habitude, je prends un chocolat chaud et sucré..."  
En effet, cela correspondait mieux à son idée de la jeune femme.

Et il devait avouer que la déclaration de ce matin lui avait fait la même impression: était-ce vraiment Kazuha Toyama?

Il se rappela la scène. Il avait passé la soirée d'hier et la nuit qui avait suivie à sombrer dans l'inconscience et en ressortir de façon confuse. On l'avait opéré, on l'avait transfusé, on avait sorti de son ventre quelques balles. Son dos s'était pris un sal coup, et il avait perdu pas mal de sang. Ce n'était que tard le matin que les docteurs s'étaient senti prêts à déclarer son état "stable."

Lorsque finalement on avait autorisé les visites, la première personne à le voir était ni Ran, ni Miyano, ni même le commissaire Maigret, mais... Hattori.

Le pauvre jeune homme semblait bien changé. Il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'il était dans les vapes. Le récit qui s'en suivit expliqua clairement le teint grisâtre du détective de l'Ouest.

L'organisation était blessée, mais Gin était mort, emportant avec lui l'information cruciale qui aurait permis de la détruire. Hier, Shinichi aurait été dévasté, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en accommoder ou paraître blasée. Son Moriarty courait encore, mais il faudrait bien plusieurs mois avant que l'organisation ne se relève. Bien assez de temps pour que le Détective de l'Est se remette à la chasse.  
Il tenta de rassurer son collègue et ami, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Il partit aussi déprimé que l'homme alité.  
Ce fut une jeune femme déprimée qui remplaça le jeune d'Osaka. Ran Mouri avait appris de la pire des façons toute la vérité sur sa charge. Elle le lui avait dit de la plus directe des façons. Elle avait besoin de temps pour tout assimiler.

C'est alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre que la déclaration de Toyama avait pris place. Ran s'arrêta à la porte entrouverte, interpellée par la voix colérique qui s'était adressé à Hattori, qui, probablement, n'avait pas encore quitté le couloir.

Ni Ran, ni Shinichi (en tant que Conan,) n'avaient jamais entendu Kazuha se servir d'un ton si sévère envers Heiji.

"Hattori Heiji!"  
La voix de la jeune femme avait perdue toute trace de vol au vent ou de tigresse pour ne laisser paraître qu'un ton métallique, sans émotion mais intransigeant.

Shinichi entendit à peine la réponse de son collègue de l'Ouest, mais il n'avait pas trop de mal à s'imaginer sa tête. Une tête choquée, interloquée, tel un gamin qu'aurait mis la main dans la boite à biscuits sans autorisation, et qui soudain croyait qu'il allait se faire gronder pour les dégâts d'une tornade.

"Je ne veux plus te voir... Jamais..." La voix de Kazuha n'avait rien perdu en froideur, au contraire.

"Comment ça, jamais? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Tu crois que c'est le moment?"

Son amie d'enfance ne fit même pas l'effort de répondre à la dernière question. Il était clair que pour elle, cette conversation ne pouvait attendre.

"Je ne veux rien à voir avec un meurtrier."

"Un... Quoi?!"  
Le tremblement dans la voix de Heiji n'échappa pas à l'ouïe de Shinichi. Lui et Ran s'échangèrent un regard, l'air de se dire "que diable se passe-t-il?!" leur propre différent momentanément oublié.

"Tu sais bien. Une personne qui tue une autre, avec une arme à feu par exemple... Comme hier soir."

Shinichi, sachant maintenant à quels évènements Kazuha faisait référence, laissa ses yeux s'élargir sous le choc. Elle n'avait tout de même pas...?!

"Tu... C'était pour te sauver la vie, à toi et la petite! Ne va pas me dire que t'ignore que ton propre père a probablement déjà eu à faire ça!"

"Ne soit pas si vaniteux. Mon père a bien eu à faire face à ce risque, mais il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit. J'ai vérifié..." Le ton acide sur lequel se termina sa phrase était à glacer le sang.

Avant que le détective ne puisse répondre autre chose, son amie d'enfance lança une dernière tirade amère.   
"Notre amitié est finie..."

Elle claqua la porte de la chambre de Kudo derrière elle, s'y enfermant afin que le détective d'Osaka n'ait d'autre choix que de s'en aller. Elle détourna les yeux des regards intrigués de Ran et Shinichi, tandis qu'on entendait Heiji partir, lentement...

--:--

"Hattori... Tu?"

Il se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant amèrement d'avoir laissé sa faiblesse transparaître devant cette jeune femme déjà si touchée par la tristesse. Mais il n'y pouvait rien... Repenser aux évènements de la veille l'avait obligé à repenser à Kazuha. Cette dernière lui avait fait clairement voir ce qu'elle pensait de lui ce matin là...

Et mince, voilà qu'une nouvelle larme avait fait son apparition. Il sentit ses épaules frémir. Bon sang. Ce n'était pas le moment.

"Je..." Dit-il, sa voix épaissit de chagrin pourtant si futile. "Kazuha m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir... Jamais."

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre... Évidemment.

"Jamais?" Répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés. "Je croyais pourtant que vous deux..."

Il secoua amèrement la tête, ses yeux maintenant embuées.   
"Je le croyais aussi, mais apparemment... Elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas me pardonner..."

"Pour lui avoir sauver la vie? Au risque de la tienne!" S'exclama Shiho, indignée.  
Mais elle voyait bien à ses yeux que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il s'agissait. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se remémora ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure.  
"Non... Elle... ?"

Il hocha la tête, relâcha la main de la jeune femme pour aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, des sanglots silencieux l'empêchant d'élaborer. Elle avait compris de toute façon. Kazuha ne voulait pas d'un Heiji assassin.

Elle restait immobile, à l'observer, lui qui avait pourtant semblé si peu atteint par tous ces évènements, se laisser aller aux larmes... Elle ne su pas pourquoi, elle se sentit aussi pousser une larme. C'était trop bête. Comment cette idiote de Toyama pouvait-elle reprocher à son meilleur ami d'avoir tué des criminels pour se défendre et défendre autrui? Alors que Kudo, un détective au sens de la justice aiguisé, avait pourtant pardonné à une inconnue des expérimentations inhumaines faites en toute connaissance de cause.

Cet imbécile...

Et, agissant plus d'instinct que consciemment, elle s'approcha du jeune lycéen pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il gémit, mais ne se retira pas de son étreinte qu'il trouvait étonnamment douce. Quelle ironie du sort... Voilà que c'était lui qu'on réconfortait...

Apparemment, cette petite neesan à qui il n'avait guère prêté attention avant le début de l'opération lui cachait bien plus de surprises qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Peut-être qu'il... Mais non, c'était une idée idiote... Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en pinçait pour Kudo.

Il se laissa donc aller à son chagrin, la jeune femme lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer, jusqu'a la fin de l'orage. Ce ne fut que bien des mois plus tard qu'il apprit que sa pensée si bête ne l'était pas tant que ça, comme en témoignait pourtant, s'il avait eu l'idée de relever les yeux ce jour là, le doux sourire qu'elle avait eu à son égard.

--:--

Finalement il avait eu le courage de boire la fin de sa tasse. Le thé était froid, le goût amer était encore plus indigeste, mais il avait soif. Kazuha avait fini sa tasse de café noir aussi. Ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes à verser. Il pouvait les voir rouges et gonflés.

Shinichi eut un sourire amer en pensant à Ran ... Leur amitié ne sera plus jamais la même... Elle ne deviendrait jamais quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de romantique. L'amour demandait une confiance réciproque. Shinichi avait brisé à tout jamais celle que Ran avait placée en lui, en Conan.

D'une certaine façon, lui et Ran étaient dans la même situation que Heiji et Kazuha...

Kazuha l'avait bien avoué, lorsque Ran et Shinichi lui avait demandé pourquoi... pourquoi avait-elle dit ça à Heiji? Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté aussi froidement?

Parce qu'elle voulait le protéger...  
Elle ne voulait plus jamais servir d'obstacle entre lui et la justice. De levier pour l'immobiliser. D'outil de pression aux mains d'un criminel face à son ami d'enfance... A son premier amour...

C'était pareil pour Shinichi...  
Il avait voulu protéger Ran. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la cible de ses adversaires, la mettre en danger.

Et il avait lamentablement échoué.  
Non seulement il l'avait mis en danger, mais il avait omis de lui expliquer la situation quand il en avait eu l'occasion... Et il s'était servi de son père comme d'un outil.  
Cela lui prendrait du temps pour le pardonner. Si jamais.

Shinichi espérait bien que Heiji pourrait s'en remettre aussi... Et quant à Kazuha...

"Excuse moi de t'importuner ainsi Kudo..." La jeune femme d'Osaka se leva, essuyant d'une main lasse ses yeux fatigués. Elle sourit faiblement vers le Détective de l'Est.

Shinichi secoua la tête et lui rendit un sourire à lui.

Heiji s'en remettra, lui et Kazuha le savaient aux fonds d'eux même... Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Miyano aussi devrait pouvoir se remettre des évènements de la veille, même si ça devait prendre du temps. Le temps guérit les blessures après tout. Le temps et les amis.

Voyant que Kazuha voulait quitter la pièce, Shinichi éleva la voix.

"Toyama!"

"Oui?"   
Il lui fit signe de la main de se rapprocher de lui. Elle le fit, et s'étonna lorsque Shinichi lui attrapa la main.

"Merci."

Kazuha rougit, lui demandant des yeux ce qu'il voulait dire...

C'était simple pourtant.  
Merci de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir protéger les gens, même en les blessant.  
Merci de ne pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital.  
"Merci pour le thé."

**FIN**


End file.
